When there is more
by oneforfall
Summary: Two childhood favorites come together and make a story of their own. Let us unravel in an untold story between two memorable childhood favorites. The Little Prince x The Velveteen Rabbit.


Title: When there is more…

Author: oneforfall

Fandom: The Little Prince x The Velveteen Rabbit

Disclaimer: The characters in the story are owned by their respective authors. The event is a fiction, so do not take it for the real deal.

xxXXxx

"_**WHEN THERE IS MORE"**_

_**By: oneforfall**_

There once was a Little Prince, and in the beginning, he was very lonely. And, when one is lonely, one goes out of their way to find friends.

So, he set out to meet the people in other planets. He met a king, a tippler, a businessman, a geographer and many others, but none of them made good friends nor did they keep his interest for adults are perplexing at best and dangerous at worst.

The Little Prince then set his sights on the seventh planet: The Earth.

So far, he met a snake, a flower with three petals, his echo, a garden full of roses and a fox whom he has tamed to become his friend.

As you all know, the earth is a very large planet and the people here, no matter how big they are, are very, very small.

For a Little Prince, such journey is tiring to the body and the soul.

One night, as he passed along the road through the woods to take his rest, he came across a little rabbit whose murmurs echoed in the silent night. The rabbit was fat and bunchy, as a rabbit should be; his coat was spotted brown and white, he had real thread whiskers and his boot-button eyes were full of tears.

The Little Prince stopped by to see him, curious as to why the Rabbit was crying.

"Why are you sad?" asked the Little Prince. The Rabbit looked up, his boot-button eyes shining with surprise. "You saw me?" said the Rabbit. The Little Prince made no response. He asked him once more, "Why are you sad?" for the Little Prince never lets go of a question once he has asked.

The rabbit wiped off his tears then faced the golden haired boy. "I am sad because the Boy has left me here while he has gone home," he said.

"Oh, that does sound sad." He then thought for a moment. "Who is this boy?"

"This boy is my companion, my playmate, my friend. He has other toys whom he plays with, but he spends most of his time with me though I am only made of velveteen." The little Rabbit looked down to see himself covered with the soft, wet dirt from the burrows they played in all day.

"Now I am covered in dirt. Surely he has forgotten about me." The rabbit started to cry once more.

"This boy, you say, is your friend?" the Little Prince asked, his eyes shinning like the stars above them.

"Y-yes. He is my friend."

"Then you need not worry your little furry head." The Little Prince gave the little Rabbit a gentle pat on the head. "You know, I have a flower at home. She is shy, and yet proud, clever, and yet naïve. But, she is unique in all the world." He then pointed to the bright lights in the sky. "She is somewhere up there, in the stars."

"Somewhere, among the stars, my flower is there. I do not know where she is from where I'm standing, but I know that she is there on a star that's shinning for me."

The Little Prince had a smile on his face when he said this.

"I also met a fox on this planet. He is very special to me for he has taught me what it is to tame someone."

He reached for the little Rabbit then wiped away the Rabbit's tears. "When one tames someone, one makes ties with them. You waste time on them, perform rituals only the both of you can understand, and many other things. But once you have tamed them, you are responsible, forever, for what you have tamed because one understands what one tames."

He smiled to the Rabbit then gave him a tight, warm hug. "So, do not feel sad, little Rabbit," he cooed. "Do not cry any more, please."

He cuddled the little Rabbit as the Rabbit cried once more. They sat there by the small garden burrows and eased each other's worries without saying anything at all. They just held each other until the Rabbit's tears were no more.

Just then, a bright light shone from a distance. It was from no star, but rather, from the bright yellow flame of Nana's candle. "I know those footsteps!" the Rabbit said. The Rabbit looked up and immediately knew who was approaching. "That's Nana! She's come to take me in!"

Oh, how the Rabbit's heart eased at the sight of grumbling Nana as she made her way to the burrows.

The Little Prince set the Rabbit back to the ground then stood up. The Rabbit was surprised.

"Why are you leaving?" the Rabbit asked. "Your boy has come to look for you, remember? It is clear that he has not forgotten about you." He gave the rabbit a gentle pat on the head. "So, I do not need to stay here any more."

"B-but do you not wish to stay and take rest here?" The Rabbit seemed to have sensed the Little Prince's weariness. "I would like to, but I must go now. I have more friends to discover and a great many things to understand," he said.

"W-wait! You said that when you tame someone, you make time for them and do many things for them, so you can understand them, correct?"

The Little Prince hummed in agreement. "Then can you come and visit me again one day? I wish to know you more."

The Little Prince seemed perplexed as to how to answer the Rabbit. He saw in the Rabbit's boot-button eyes the desire to know him more was true and honest in itself.

"I-I shall see if I can."

"Then I hope that you have a safe journey by then, Little Prince."

"I hope you have a worthwhile journey of your own as well. So, until then, goodbye, Little Rabbit."

"Goodbye, Little Prince."

And so, the Little Prince left for his own quest. By the time he disappeared in to the distance where the stars shine bright and the moon seemed closer, Nana spotted the Rabbit who hoped to see the Prince again.

THE END?


End file.
